Whiskey Lullaby
by Young poet15
Summary: Unacceptance, tragedy, death...and finally love. You guessed it. It's a Draco Hermione songfic...COMPLETED


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The song is by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. The lyrics are not mine. Although the plot does belong to me! At least I hope that the plot belongs to me.

Author's Notes: Well this is a Draco/Hermione songfic and tragedy. I think I just gave away the story! Oh well I hope you guys like it! Oh and I recommend that you listen to the song while reading it kind of helps with the sad effect. Enjoy the fic…and please do not forget to read and review. It does help me to know if I'm doing an ok job with the story.

Whiskey Lullaby 

Twelve o' clock, midnight. No student is _supposed_ to be in the hallways. Everyone knows this. If you were in the hallways Flich or Mrs. Norris would most likely catch you, but if you were desperate enough these factors wouldn't bother you. Two sixth years were desperate enough to see each other that the fact that Filch or his beloved cat could catch them at any moment didn't seem at all important.

The two sixth years had just been sharing a very passionate embrace when the smaller of the two broke it off.

"Draco…we can't keep meeting like this…it just isn't right…we aren't meant to be together…" Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"Hermione…I will not let _'what's not meant to be'_ get in the way of our being together…I care for you deeply and I know you feel the same. Otherwise you wouldn't have come…" Draco seemed desperate to hold the young Gryffindor, afraid that she would turn around and walk out of his life…forever.

Hermione couldn't help but come. He had asked her to meet him and her intentions were to end this masquerade, she could no longer go on like this. It wasn't meant to be, although she did indeed feel deeply for him, she knew it would never be accepted.

"It's over Draco…it has to be…" And with that she placed a farewell kiss on his cheek, turned and left.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette _

Draco Malfoy stood in the deserted hallway…alone. Hermione, the only good thing that had ever happened to him, was gone, never to return. He knew that what she had said was true, that no one would ever accept the union between a Gryffiondor and a Slytherin…especially not a Malfoy and a mudblood.

He turned to head back to his common room, unshed tears burning into his eyes. As he walked, he came across a familiar classroom. It had been the one he and Hermione had used many times for their secret late night meetings. To him it was their sanctuary. It was where they had first proclaimed their love for one another and also where they had shown it.

**Flash back **

"_I love you…and that's all there is to it. I don't know how it happened and truly, I don't really care…all I know is how I feel about you Hermione…I just thought that you ought to know…" he trailed off unsure of himself. He'd never had feelings like this before and wasn't sure exactly how to express them._

_She had turned away from him, staring off into space obviously thinking about the importance of what he had just said. Draco was about to turn and leave, '_How could I have possibly thought she would return my feelings…after all I have done to her over the years…I in no way deserve to have her feelings in return…_'_

"_Wait Draco…I-I think I love you too." She had turned towards him but was too afraid of what she had said to look him in the eyes. Without another moment's hesitation Draco put his arms around the petite girl and captured her lips with his own. He had wanted to do this for the longest time and to him it was the greatest feeling. He never wanted this moment to end. He had to remember everything, from her beautiful mouth to the way she smelled like sweet cinnamon and raspberries. _

_Some time after _

"_Draco…I think, no I know that I want you to make love to me…I've thought about it and I know I'm ready." Hermione said in a shaky yet very determined voice._

"_You're sure about this? I mean, I can wait…"_

"_No…I want to do this…now…"_

"_Okay…if you're sure…" and with that he summoned a queen sized bed and softly laid her down on it._

_He then sat down next to her going very slow, he knew that this was her first time and he wanted it to be as gentle as it possibly could. Hermione sat up and kissed him softly on the lips, savoring the way he tasted. She then broke the kiss and went to remove his robes. After she had taken off his robes he then went to remove hers, showing off her curvy body. Leaning in for another passion filled kiss their lips captured by the moment._

_Before she knew it Draco had skillfully removed her blouse and was now engulfing her with the most wonderful sensations. He began at her neck, placing feather like kisses all the way down to where her skirt blocked him. He looked into her passion filled eyes and kissed her while removing her skirt and stockings. _

_She now lay before him in nothing but herunderwear. She was "gorgeous..." he uttered. _

"_Thanks…you're not so bad yourself." She said with a slight giggle. She then sat up and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing his muscular body. Fives years of Quidditch sure didn't do him any harm. After sliding the shirt from his shoulders she tentatively placed her warm hand on his chest. Glancing into his eyes she leaned in and kissed his chest._

_Looking down she could see a slight bulge in Draco's pants. She lay back down and continued to let Draco place his feather like kisses all over her body. When he finally reached her most sensitive spot he gently removed the light pink underwear, slowly sliding them down her thighs and finally completely off her body. He then placed a single finger inside of her trying to find her release. Pulling out his finger Hermione let out an exultant gasp. _

_Draco then began to remove his pants relieving black boxers, which came off next releasing his now hard erection. He slowly spread Hermione's legs and placed himself between. Positioning himself over her body he propped himself up on his elbows slowly guiding himself into Hermione. _

_He waited momentarily for her to adjust to his size then began to push forward coming upon her barrier. He knew that this would hurt her so he slowly pushed forward breaking her virginity. A small cry escaped her lips followed by a few tears. Seeing the pain on her face Draco stopped._

"_Please…keep going…I'm fine…" and with that and another kiss Draco began his rhythmic movements. After a few moments Hermione's body started to respond and move in unison with Draco's rhythmic thrusts. She spread her legs slightly wider to allow him better access so that he could reach that deep yearning she felt. And then he hit it and his seed was released inside of her. Draco rolled off of Hermione, both their bodies spent. He turned to look at her, she was a glowing beauty._

**End Flash Back **

Draco had finally reached the stairwell that led back to his common room. He started to walk down…one, two, three steps…but then he just stopped. It hadn't fully dawned on him until now. Hermione was gone and he was alone. The road that lay before him was nothing but darkness and he felt blinded without her. He continued to walk towards his common room, all the while thinking of Hermione.

When he reached his destination, without even a glance at his still lingering friends, he headed straight up to his dormitory. He walked in a saw that two of the boys he shared his dorm with were still awake.

"Leave…" he said icily. When neither one made to move for the door Draco sent them one of his most dangerous glares. They hurriedly left the dorm. Draco then put a locking charm on the door, so as not to be disturbed.

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget _

Draco went to his stash of liqueur. One thing he got from his father, drink to forget. Draco poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and went to sit by the window.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _

7:00 a.m. Draco was still awake still alone, and still thinking of Hermione. _'Bloody hell…this is my third bottle…why can't I just forget about it?'_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
_

Draco never showed up for classes that day, or that week. No one had seen or heard from him for about two weeks. Most had figured that he had just gone away on important _'Death Eater'_ business. So his housemates didn't really give it that much thought.

_Until the night _

His dorm mates were truly fed up. What the hell could he being doing up in that room. It was after all, their dorm as well. So they slowly but determinedly ascended the stairs up to their dorm. One of them went to knock but there was no answer. So the other used an unlocking charm and the door swung open.

**Flash Back **

_Draco had been sitting at that window for a week and a half now. He couldn't believe how much pain he was feeling. Hermione was gone and he had nothing left. Drinking as much as he had wasn't helping either. Nothing could help. Draco stood up to grab his wand, but fell to his knees, too drunk to walk straight. He couldn't get up because of the intense dizziness but made to grab his wand and captured it between his index and middle finger._

_Draco stared at the wand that lay in his palm. This was the only thing he could think of that would stop the immense pain he felt in his heart and in his head. Draco grabbed a pillow from off of the nearest bed and placed it in front of himself. He then summed a quill and parchment. He would write to Hermione and tell her exactly how much he loved her and he wouldn't care who knew it. After finishing the letter, he raised his wand to his temple and spoke._

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

"_Avada Kedavra…" Draco whispered. And it was over. He felt no pain as he fell forward onto the pillow, still clutching the letter tightly in his hand._

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees _

**End Flash Back **

_We found him with his face down in the pillow _

They couldn't believe their eyes. Draco Malfoy was lying face down on the floor…dead. It was unbelievable. Why would he kill himself? He was Draco Malfoy…the Slytherin king…one of the smartest students of his year. There was no reasoning behind it.

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die _

Slowly they approached the body of Draco Malfoy.

"I'll go get the professor." The dirty blond haired boy said turning to walk out the door. The brown haired boy nodded in reply never taking his eyes off of the still form. He kneeled next to the lifeless body. His eyes were searching the body for any indication of life. Then boy's eyes fell upon the parchment clutched in Draco's right hand. A few moments later, Professor Severus Snape walked into the room.

"Now…what was so important that it couldn't wait…" The professor's eyes had landed upon the body of his star pupil. Professor Snape then tentatively walked over to the body of Draco Malfoy. Kneeing next to it his eyes were unbelieving. He then placed two fingers on the boy's wrist then neck searching for a pulse that was long since gone.

"How…when did this happen?" Snape asked, his voice filled with astonishment.

"We don't exactly know Professor. We just came up here to get some things and found him like this." The blond replied.

Professor Snape then eyed the parchment clutched in Draco's cold lifeless fingers. He slowly reached for it and took it from his hand. Unfolding it he read.

_My dearest Hermione, _

_I'm sure that your not going to be the first to read this, but this letter is for you. After our final encounter I realized that you were the only good thing left in my life and that if I could not have you because of the unacceptance in the world I have nothing left to live for. I will be brief and just say that I love you and I always will._

_Love always,_

_Draco_

Professor Snape looked up from the letter and looked into the two expectant pairs of eyes.

"Go get the headmaster…bring him here and tell him of what has happened…now."

The two boys nodded and ran from the dormitory in search of the headmaster.

_Later that afternoon _

_  
And when we buried him beneath the willow _

"…Mr. Malfoy was a star student and a wonderful Quidditch player. He will be missed dearly by all…" Professor Dumbledore was delivering the eulogy at the funeral. The crowd consisted of mostly Slytherins and a few from the other houses. Narcissa Malfoy was there, of course. She hung her head low, too ashamed that her only son was foolish enough to kill himself and over a girl and a mudblood at that. No one saw her shed a single tear.

Pansy Parkinson was crying uncontrollably onto Blaise's shoulder. Blaise had a slight smirk on his face, he was now the King of Slytherin and he liked the attention. He did feel for Draco somewhat, but mostly he was just happy to be king.

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

The casket was then lowered into the ground. Narcissa insisted that her son be laid to rest here at Hogwarts. Under the womping willow seemed to be the perfect place. The crowd started to lessen leaving only a few people left. Hermione was one of them. She couldn't understand how this could've happened. It was…

"Miss Granger…" a cold familiar voice drawled.

Without even turning around Hermione answered. "Yes…professor…?"

Snape took her hand and placed the parchment in it. He then turned and left. Hermione stared at the parchment that was now enclosed in her hand. She opened it and immediately recognized the curvy handwriting. Her eyes darted over the parchment. She couldn't believe it. She had caused Draco Malfoy to kill himself. This was all her fault.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
_

Of course it wasn't long before all of Slytherin knew the reason why Draco had killed himself. Whenever Hermione passed in front of one of them they would hiss at her and whisper cruel things to each other but loud enough so that she could hear what was said. The one morning after the funeral Pansy Parkinson stood up and yelled across the great hall that Hermione was an undeserving mudblood and that it was all her fault that the Slytherins, but more importantly she had lost Draco. Hermione ran from the great hall in tears.

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _

Almost a year had passed since Draco's death. Hermione was clearly not herself. Her grades had dropped; she had lost a lot of weight and never spoke more than two words to anyone. She spent most of her time up in her dormitory sitting by her window and staring at the womping willow. She picked up her glass of fire whiskey and took a huge gulp. This was routine for her now. Three or four glasses a night to help her get to sleep. Tonight was different though it wasn't even helping the tiny bit it usually did.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night  
_

Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and started to rummage through it. Then she found it. The picture of Draco she had long since thrown away, never to be seen again. She walked back over to her four-poster and sat down on it. This wasn't how she wanted to keep on living. Day after day, feeling nothing at all. Draco had been right, she was wrong. She never should have ended it. Neither one of them were strong enough to handle it. So Hermione reached for her wand and raised it to her temple.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

Taking one last look at the picture in her hand she whispered.

" Draco darling…I will be with you soon…forgive me…" A single tear rolled down her cheek. This was it, the end of her pain and suffering. Her guilty conscience would no longer bother her.

"Avada Kedavra…" 

And it was over. She fell face down upon her fluffy white pillow. The picture of Draco still tightly clutched in her hand. _  
_

_And finally drank away is memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _

_Later that Night _

_We found her with her face down in the pillow _

Lavender Brown, Hermione's dorm mate, was the first to see the body. And the scream that escaped her lips in turn caused Ginny Weasley and Parvati Patil to come running to see what all the fuss was about. Ginny Weasley took one look at the scene before her and ran to get Professor McGonagall.

When the professor arrived there were many, many girls surrounding the dormitory door. Some were crying others were too stunned to speak. The boys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs trying to find out what was happening, Harry and Ron among them.

"What the bloody hell do you suppose is going on up there?" Ron snarled.

"I don't know mate, but whatever it is it's serious…All the girls are freaking out." Harry replied.

Just then Parvati Patil ran down the stairs and into the hallway. A few minutes later the Headmaster walked through the portrait hole and briskly walked up to the girls' dormitory. When the Headmaster reached the door, after slightly pushing many girls aside, he saw the lifeless form of Hermione Granger.

_Clinging to his picture for dear life _

The Headmaster tentatively approached the young girl's body. Looking over the cold shell of the former Hermione Granger, he spotted the picture clutched into her hand. That familiar glimmer appeared in his eyes, but it only seemed to last an instant before disappearing. 

Turning to Professor McGonagall he softly whispered.

"Please notify Miss Granger's parents of this most tragic event. And also tell them that she will be buried here at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall nodded in reply and turned to leave the room ushering all of the female students out.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

Hermione's parents agreed to allow their daughter to be buried at Hogwarts. They arrived at the school later that week for the funeral. Dumbledore again said the eulogy for the loss of one his favorite students. He spoke of tragedy and fate, of how unaccepting the world was and how that affects everyone and causes nothing but suffering.

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

This time the whole school showed up for the funeral, whether it was because they wanted to attend or they just couldn't help but attend. Hermione was laid to rest next to Draco under the womping willow. This only seemed suitable. This way they could be together, at last in death.

**The End **

Author's Notes: Ok I'm finished! Read and review. Look out for anything else I write, that is if you like my writing!


End file.
